The Devils
by Dave the psychotic chipmunk
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in a guide hall. They meet a group of girls who prank people and annoy them. when everyone goes missing can they help the doctor bring back everyone? first fanfic so please be nice. R&R. Etc...
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" asked Clara excitedly. She was standing in the control room of the TARDIS watching the Doctor running around, pressing random buttons and flicking levers. "One of the best places for shopping ever!" he cried, pulling a final lever down with a flourish." Mostly" he muttered under his breath. He ran to the doors and flung them open" Welcome to St Albans! Modern day!" he and Clara stepped outside…

7 girls were running around the room playing a game in the large hall. Most of them were wearing a Guide top and jeans except one who was wearing a Christmas jumper and boots. One or two were making aeroplane noises and ran with their arms outstretched and some had tinsel in their hair. They were playing something between it and 40/40. But they all stopped when they heard a grating noise; slowly they all turned to the center of the room where a large blue box was materializing.

"Holy flip," muttered the girl in the Christmas jumper she spoke a little louder "Zoe, is that… that's the TARDIS right?" she addressed the dark haired girl next to her. Zoe looked around at the other 6 girls staring dumbfounded at the blue police box. "Hey, not to sound stupid or stuff, everyone is seeing the big blue box over there?" she said. "Kate that's doctor who isn't it? The TARDIS? And, well, the Doctor…" a girl near the TARDIS with shoulder length blonde hair spoke up. The girl in the Christmas jumper nodded walking towards it, slowly she circled it.

"Yep it is the TARDIS" she announced to the group behind her she pointed to ne of the small windows close to the top of the doors "there's a little hole here from that time it got shot. You know the one where River tries to kill the doctor and it shows you the first melody and she steals a car and the police start shooting?" she trailed off when she saw nobody was following her except Zoe and Jessica the blonde girl.

"What" said the smallest of the group. Her name was Keanna and she was also the youngest. Kate carried on examine the TARDIS whilst explaining to Keanna. "Right, okay, you know Doctor who?" Keanna looked blank "Okay," muttered Kate. She walked over to Keanna and got out her phone; she flipped through the photos section until she got to the doctor who part, she showed Keanna her favorite companion Clara and the 11th doctor and the TARDIS. " Okay, you see the big blue box over there?" said Kate " Well, look at this box" she showed a photo to her, then held the phone up next to the real box "Snap" she finished. "Elizabeth, Rosie, Hanna, you get that?" they nodded "Doctor who, big blue box over there means the Doctor is in it" summed up the brown haired girl who was Hanna.

Rosie walked up to the box " Wonder if it's open" she said. She pulled on the door handle. Nothing. She jiggled it. Still nothing. " Kate, come and unlock it" she called behind her. Kate raised her eyebrows " And how would I know how to unlock it?" she questioned. She looked around her: Jessica, Zoe, Hanna and Rosie gave her a look. She sighed. " Hairpin," she held her hand out and Zoe gave one to her. She stood by the lock and inserted the pin after a moment of jiggling the pin, the door swung open. Kate frowned "No click…" she murmured. Then she heard the voice "Welcome to St Albans! Modern day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Doctor

** A/N: Hi to people reading this. I hope you like it. Please like/review etc. I'm going to put some more stories up soon I'm just going to finish this story which should be in about 3-5 chapters. I'm not sure if you can do this but I'm dedicating this story to catastrophe361. **

**Disclaimer: forgot to say in the last one I don't own any thing. If I did I would probably make an entire fan fiction about it… and I would make whoffle happen and- you're probably not reading this, if you are get on with the story.**

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS… into a large hall. 6 girls were standing there, staring at the box. She heard a click by her elbow, she turned to see a dark haired girl in a Christmas jumper standing there next to the lock which had a hairpin in "sorry" she said and took the pin out. To the girls standing around she said" unlocked it!" a short blonde hair girl replied" oh really Kate I never would have guessed!" the girl, Kate, grinned "well jess I managed, it was long and hard but as I am so awesome I could do it!" Jess the blonde hair girl made a face which Kate stuck her tongue out to. "Yes well," the doctor interrupted.

Instantly the all the girls heads snapped back to him all one. He took a step back then carried on" umm hello? Where are we and what year is it?" another brown haired girl spoke up from the back of the room "Not where your meant to be, obviously!" Muffled laughs went round the room. Then another dark haired girl called out "Harpenden 2013" Excitedly the doctor spun to Clara "See I didn't overshoot we just ended up a couple of miles away from St Albans, right?" Some of the girls frowned "I'm not sure exactly how far away it is but it's a good few miles away," another blonde said thoughtfully. Clara felt like she should say something "who are you?" the girls exchanged glances " He's the doctor" said the one who'd told them what year it was " he wont stalk us" said a brown haired one " hopefully" piped up the smallest. The girl next to Clara rolled her eyes "Kate," as she pointed to herself "jess" she pointed to the short straight blonde haired girl she was having an argument with earlier " Zoe" she pointed to the tall dark haired girl " Rosie " to the tallest blonde "Keanna" the smallest of the group " Hanna" the brown haired at the back of he room " and Elizabeth" the curly blonde haired girl " 'Kay?" she turned to the doctor and Clara "why are you here?" asked Keanna. "We were _meant _to be going to St Albans but _some one_ got the co-ordinates wrong and we ended up here" said Clara glaring at eleven. "Why are you here?" asked the doctor. "We're having a Guide sleepover and '''cos we were being too loud they sent us in here to 'burn off some steam'" said Kate.


	3. What took them?

**What took them?**

**A/N: Sorry about finishing so suddenly last chapter. My family dragged me out to some other family. Umm hope you like this chapter. Keep reading. I will put another story up soon. R&R. like follow etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Clara or any thing else.**

"Are you usually hyper?" asked Clara. All of the girls turned to stare at Kate. She realised they were staring at her "what?" she protested. "Kate is the most insane hyper-ist craziest person you will ever meet." Rosie said sincerely "no I'm not…" she trailed off as all the girls gave her a look "yes I am" she muttered. Clara half smiled.

Suddenly she had a thought "where is every body?" she wondered "yes I know you were sent in here but wouldn't somebody come and check on you to see if you're okay and that?" some of the girls frowned "yeah probably," said Hanna. "We have gone quiet and we were screaming our heads off." added Keanna. Jess ran to the door and looked out. She turned frowning. "There's no one in the hall," she said worriedly. Rosie went to the door and pushed past jess. She ran into the kitchen which should have been full of guide leaders and guides preparing dinner was empty. Peelers were scattered on the floor with a basin full of peelings. Carrots and parsnips in varying stages of being peeled lay abandoned on the floor. She ran back out into the hall and ran down it to the coffee bar. No body was there; guides or leaders. Rosie finally ran in to the guiding hall, panic rising. Nobody. Almost blindly she tore back into the hall with the TARDIS in "nobody." She panted "no guides or leaders. No one." The other girls stared wide eyed at each other.

"Say this is a joke," started Hanna "Would the leaders go along with it? And who would come up with it? Megan? Sophia? Lola? Who?" no one had an answer to that. "Wait!" the doctor cried. The girls spun to him eyes hopeful. "You" he pointed to Rosie" said Kate was insane, crazy, and hyper. Would the rest of you say you were like her less or more?"

"We would be less .no one can be as crazy as her. "Replied Zoe. The doctor had run in to the TARDIS now, closely followed by Clara and the others. "Whoa" cried Keanna and Elizabeth. "Does it have a swimming pool?" asked Hanna. "Not now! I am _busy_! Right I know you lot would not be as crazy but you are right?" every one nodded. "Why what is it?" asked Kate leaning on the console. She was fiddling with a lever. The doctor ran over to the other side of the console" don't touch that!" he yelled" doors closed please!" "Cool are we going for… a ride? A spin? What do you call going in this thing" asked Keanna "don't call it a thing," advised Clara "or the old cow will hate you forever. Also not shake an umbrella in it, call it, it, die two times then come back to live and do impossible things." Kate nodded solemnly "I will try not to die." She assured her, then turned away unable to conceal her grin. Keanna and Elizabeth weren't that lucky. Keanna started laughing and Elizabeth was grinning. Kate looked at them "I'm _that_ funny" she raised her eyebrows "wow." Across the room the doctor was still pressing buttons and moving levers. Kate glanced around then did a double take "handles!" she screamed. She ran over and hugged him. "You're alive! Woo!" she ran over to jess and Zoe "jess, jess, jess, jess, jess, jess, jess, jess, jess, jess!" when she was ignored she turned to Zoe "Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, zo-" "WHAT!" she yelled back. "HANDLES IS ALIVE!" Kate shouted back "O MY GOD!" Zoe screamed. "I KNOW!" roared Kate "YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" squealed Zoe. "SHE IS NOT KIDDING, HE IS ALIVE AND I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS HERE! SO PLEASE JUST, SHUT UP!" shouted the doctor who was standing right next to them. "Sorry" whispered Zoe. They both went to stand by Clara, Keanna, Hanna and Elizabeth. "Oh dear god this was a bad idea," muttered the doctor. After about 10 minutes, he stood up straight "I now what took them!" he declared.

**A/N: cliffy! Please R&R. this took me 2 days to write on and off. Thanks to catastrophe361 and Lucilia Venom for reviewing you guys are awesome! I'm gunna update again soon. C u next time.**

**Crazymoonicorngirl xx**


End file.
